


Together We’ll Get Through Anything

by Just_Some_Trash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Youngjae-centric, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Protective Jackson Wang, Protective Kim Yugyeom, Protective Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Protective Mark Tuan, Protective Park Jinyoung | Jr., Shit Summary but please read anyway :), Temporary Amnesia, protective got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Some_Trash/pseuds/Just_Some_Trash
Summary: It was their last stop on their Eyes on You world tour in Hong Kong when it happened. Shots rang out across the building. Everyone was screaming.The next thing Jaebum saw was Youngjae lying on the floor with a pool of blood around his head.Youngjae is in the hospital but will he ever truly be okay again?The members silently agree to never let Youngjae feel any kind of hurt or pain from now on. They just need to protect him better.Youngjae doesn't remember what happened but what happens when he does?The culprit had their reasons but what were they?





	Together We’ll Get Through Anything

It was their last stop on their Eyes on You world tour in Hong Kong when it happened. They were saying their final goodbyes to all the fans that attended. 

A girl, another face in the crowd, elbowed her way to the front causing people to give her glares or curses under their breath. But she didn't care; she was only there for one reason only. 

As this girl made it to the front, Jaebum finished his own goodbyes. "Thank you all for coming," he said with a sincere smile that had the crowd screaming in response, "I hope you all had a great time and this is a night I'll never forget! Thank you Ahgases!" Jaebum finished with absolute gratitude as the fans continued screaming. 

Jaebum then heard Youngjae who was next to him begin his own farewell. "Wahhh! This night was unbelievable!" Youngjae spoke into the mic as he looked at the crowd with his signature smile, "I just want to say I-" He never finished. As Youngjae started his speech, a loud bang was heard throughout the whole building. It was quite for less than half a second before everyone started screaming.

Jaebum was smiling at the crowd and nodding along with Youngjae's speech until he saw her. A girl, no older than 17 perhaps, pull something out and he didn't recognize what it was until it was pointed towards the stage. His world seemed to move in slow motion when he saw her pull the trigger. That same moment he would remember for years to come. 

The leader immediately felt something warm splatter onto him. He would soon find out that it was blood. Jaebum didn't register the screaming until he heard the second shot ring out, making the crowd more frantic. 

Jaebum looked to his right and saw Youngjae, the sweetest person he has ever met, on the floor with blood pooling from his head. The leader didn't even realize he was yelling his name and screaming until he felt someone behind him forcibly pull him off the stage while he desperately reached for the motionless sunshine of the group. 

Minutes passed before the leader finally stop struggling and calm down, ”Hey! Jaebum! Look at me! Are you okay?” A voice asked, maybe Mark’s? Jaebum numbly nodded before frantically looking around. 

”Where are the others? Oh my god. What happened? And Youngjae? He-He was hurt! Where is he? I-I need to see him! Youngjae!” Jaebum started breathing heavily again while looking around backstage for any signs of the members.

”Jackson, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom are fine,” Mark replied as he motioned to the three who were surrounded by staff who were frantically fussing over them which eased Jaebum’s mind for a second before he processed that BamBam’s name wasn't mentioned and started panicking. Mark noticed this and shushed him again.

”BamBam was...shot in the arm. The staff is doing their best with him while the ambulance and police are on their way as we speak.” Mark said as tears started going down his face. 

”And Youngjae-ah, god, he-he...he was shot in the head Jaebum!” Mark cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks, ”The head! Oh my God I-I don't know what to do! He-He,” the eldest couldn't continue as he broke down, "The staff doesn't know w-what to do a-and everyone is panicking and-and-" another choked sob.

Jaebum started crying too as he thought of the younger on the floor - possibly dead. The leader thought of every worst-case scenario. The sirens brought him out of his thoughts as he desperately waited with the other members. Jaebum took a look at Youngjae motionless on the floor and almost threw up.

It wasn't long before help arrived. The police completely evacuated the building while the medics took care of BamBam and Youngjae. The rest of the members watched with tears as the brightest of the group was rolled away and into an ambulance. The others were also motioned to a separate ambulance just in case they were also hurt. 

Jaebum really would never forget this night. 

\--------------------------------------

The Got7 members were waiting at the lobby after being thoroughly examined while Jackson talked to the doctors. Mark and Jaebum were fussing over BamBam as soon as he was discharged who now had a cast on his arm. 

"It only hurts a little," BamBam had sniffled out as he looked down at his feet. The second youngest was feeling very timid and he felt sick to his stomach. His hyung was suffering much more than he was and BamBam felt bad that he was able to be standing with the other members while Youngjae was in the middle of surgery.

“They said that Youngjae is in a medically induced coma for his safety.” Jackson informed the members as he came back from talking to the doctors. “They said that they are going to have to remove a piece of his skull so his brain will be able to swell without harm to it. It's a miracle he's alive they said." Jackson finished with tears gleaming in his eyes. The others just looked down at their feet as they felt their own tears threatening to fall.

The nurses then ushered the six into the waiting room while they continued to work. As they walked into the waiting room, the news was playing on the TV.

"Breaking news tonight a tragedy happened at AsiaWorld-Expo Arena right here in Hong Kong. A globally famous kpop group, Got7, were finishing up their concert until shots rang out."

"It is unclear how this could have happened yet the shooter was able to hit two members known as BamBam, who got shot it the arm, and Youngjae, who was shot in the head. It is unclear if he is alive or not at this point in time. The other five members of the group appear to be unharmed."

"The suspect appears to be a white girl in her late teens and was seen with a black hoodie, jeans, a black face mask on, and white sneakers on. Witnesses also claim she appeared 5 feet and 6 inches tall. If you see someone with a matching description, please do not hesitate to call the police."

"Now what we are about to show you is footage taken by a fan during the closing of the concert. Viewer discretion is advised."

The screen then turned to their concert. It started from the end of Jaebum's speech with Jackson translating some of it to the fans so they could understand. It then moved onto Youngjae as he started his speech with the crowd cheering his name and words of encouragement. Then the shot. It clearly showed Youngjae getting hit in the head and immediately collapsing with his blood splattering on Jaebum. 

Mark ran and threw up in a nearby trashcan while Jinyoung turned away with tears on his cheeks. The others couldn't look away. The crowd was screaming now in fear as more shots rang out and the person recording started shaking the camera violently as her screams were heard. The last thing shown before the video was turned off was BamBam getting hit in the arm and the members scrambling off stage. 

The members were sick. They decided to sit down once their staff started complaining they might faint and started giving them food no one in the room could stomach so it was left untouched. 

 

Hours passed and what happened was the hot topic around the world while Youngjae was still in surgery. Everyone was sending them prayers and hoping for the best. The suspect was also caught while trying to leave the country and identified as Melissa Atkinson, a 18 year old girl. She put up no fight when authorities came to arrest her and is currently in custody. The members felt content she was detained yet they wanted to ask her why? Did she hate them badly to want to kill them? To kill Youngjae? To hurt BamBam? These thoughts were in each member's head as they wait for any news on Youngjae whatsoever. 

After one more hour, they were finally notified that Youngjae was out of surgery. They all at once started asking if he was ok, if he was going to be fine, what did they do, how bad was it? The doctor looked at the boys lost before looking towards Jackson to translate. 

"Ah well to answer your questions, he is ok and doing well." Doctor Xu started before looking at her charts again. "We had to remove pieces of bone that pierced his brain making it swell and give him a metal plate. It was pretty bad since it involves the brain and, to let you know, the part of the brain that was pierced is responsible for speech and motor functions such as moving fingers, arms, or legs. We'll have to monitor him for a couple weeks or so before he can be discharged. He also has a concussion so he might have slight amnesia and won't remember the past week. I need to leave but you can ask any other doctors or nurses who are working with Youngjae if you have any more questions." The doctor finished with a sad smile and bid them a goodbye as she was called somewhere else. 

The boys looked over to Jackson desperately for a translation yet all Jackson could do was gulp before taking a seat to digest the information. After a few more moments, the Chinese rapper calmed and repeated what Doctor Xu said to the members. The rest of the members took in the information quietly before taking a hesitant seat. 

"You guys should go home and rest. Who knows when Youngjae will wake up." Their manager said as he walked in on the boys looking as glum as ever. Yugyeom and Jinyoung looked as if they were going to fall out of their seats with eye bags that dropped low with fatigue and stress. The six boys immediately declined saying they were fine.

"Look," their manager started as he too took a seat, "I know you don't want to miss Youngjae waking up and you want to be here to make sure he's okay but when he wakes up do you think he'll think everything is fine once he takes in your appearance?" The members looked down in defeat. Their manager was right. 

"How about before you go we'll give Youngjae a vist." He suggested and the group instantly agreed. As the seven made their way towards Youngjae's room, they increasingly became more nervous with each step.

The manager opened the door and let the six in first before entering as well and closing the door behind him. There was a nurse who was taking his vitals before greeting the men and promptly leaving. 

The first thing Yugyeom noticed were the thick bandages covering his hyung's head that were mostly on his left side. He was also hooked up to so many machines it made the youngest a little sick. It made the maknae of the group want to swaddle and protect his precious. If only he would just open his eyes.

Jinyoung observed how lifeless and pale their vocalist looked in just three days. He was so pale and still that it made him want to feed their lively otter tons of his most favorite deliciou food he knew Youngjae would love.

Mark and Jackson knew their dongsaeng was probably suffering inside than on the out. Whatever he was dreaming or thinking or imagining of, he was suffering and in pain. You could see the very slight furrow of his eyebrows you would miss if you weren't looking for it. The two just wanted their dongsaeng safe and sound in his bed at home, far away from all kinds of pain.

BamBam felt guilt. He was here with just a broken arm that relatively didn't hurt while his hyung was in a coma and in pain the younger couldn't even begin to comprehend. The Thai rapper couldn't see Youngjae in this condition while he jet had a cast on. It wasn't fair to him. 

Jaebum felt the worst. He could've protected him. He could have protected Youngjae. He saw the gun. He saw her point it at the younger and all Jaebum did was freeze up. He could've done something! Anything! He could've pushed his dongsaeng away from harm's way! Damn it, he could have taken the bullet if it meant his Youngjae, his sunshine, his otter was standing here right now! It was all his fault, he thought as Youngjae's heart beat monitor was the only sound in the whole room. A reassurance he was alive. 

 

Visiting time was soon over and the members reluctantly left and got back to their hotel that they booked while they were in the country. 

They knew they should probably stay off social media to stay somewhat functional yet the temptation was stronger. They were each met with tons of notifications from everyone around the world. Everyone was praying for them and wishing the best for them. 

They saw an article about the girl who put them in such a nightmare. It was about her interrogation. They each looked at their phones in their rooms before clicking on it.

Apparently, she has not spoken whatsoever. She has not admitted anything nor denied anything. The only thing she has asked, eerily enough, if anyone died. The interrogator didn't tell her an answer so she didn't ask again. That was as far as she spoke.

The six decided they should get some sleep. They haven't slept in a long time and their manager said he'll call them as soon as Youngjae wakes up. They all went to sleep with nightmares that night.

2 Weeks Later

Two weeks later and Youngjae still has not woken up and the members felt like shit. They were now in Korea with Youngjae getting carefully transported to the best hospital in the whole counyry. The six constantly visited him until they were kicked out yet the vocalist hasn't so much as twitched. Everyone was getting worried and were thinking of worst case scenarios as the days passed. Then they got a call.

"Youngjae finally woke up."

**Author's Note:**

> Skdkd I'm a shit author :,) I also won't really continue this or at least give it attention until my first story is complete. Ahh sorry about that.
> 
> Please comment and leave kuddos! They make my day!


End file.
